


Hogwarts needs feminism

by Ravenclaw_Scientist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: International Womans Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-28 20:00:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13911120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravenclaw_Scientist/pseuds/Ravenclaw_Scientist
Summary: Rose asks her mum to help her write a speech about feminism to give at Hogwarts. Hermione is happy to oblige.Written for International Women's Day 2018





	Hogwarts needs feminism

“Mum can you help me with something?”

 

Hermione looked up from the file she was reading to look at her 17 year old daughter, who had never seemed to learn how to knock on doors properly, standing in her office doorway.

 

Rose didn’t wait for her mother to respond. “I need to write a speech for the start of term feast. I want to talk about sexism.”

 

Hermione raised and eyebrow. “You want to use the Head Girl speech to talk about sexism?” She paused and smiled. “I’m proud of you. Drag up a chair and let’s get this written.”

 

Rose took a seat next to her mum and opened her notebook to reveal a page covered in scribbles.

 

“So you’ve had a few ideas.” Hermione joked, not really requiring an answer.

 

“I know exactly what I want to put in, but I don’t know how to phrase things.” Rose began. “I know I can be brash and overconfident and I don’t want that to take away from the important message I’m speaking about. Literally mum, some of the people at school are terrible! Just after exams last year, Toby Parker asked me if I needed a lie down because I’d been working so hard and my little girls brain might need a rest.”

 

“That’s not a reason to hex somebody though.” Hermione butted in.

 

“I know that now! And I figure that the best way to proceed would be by using my new position to educate.” Rose stopped for breath.

 

“I agree wholeheartedly. Which specific parts would you like me to help with?”

 

“I want to talk about the issues you had as the first women of colour to be Minister. You know how you mentioned that you weren’t taken seriously? Would you be able to expand a bit so that I can put that in?” Rose asked.

 

“There’s lots of people who still don’t take me seriously. I get a lot of people suggesting that I don’t understand what most witches and wizards are going through and I think that’s an issue with them not believing I’m really British.” Hermione paused. “I get a lot of confusion at international conferences too. I get brushed off a lot in those platforms. It’s horrible when people take Harry’s word over mine when I’m the one in charge.”

 

Rose nodded, scribbling more notes. “Have you ever had any overt sexism at work?”

 

“I got paid less until I made it to the top.”

 

“What?” Said Rose. “I didn’t think the Ministry would have that problem?”

 

Hermione smiled. “Well they don’t any more.”

 

“YASSS mum.” Rose shouted. “I also want to mention how everyone thinks that Scorpius must be gay and I must be straight even though we’ve officially said we’re bi and it’s cos people don’t believe that a relationship without the men is as valid.”

 

“Yes thats an excellent point. Although perhaps don’t mention his name?” Hermione suggested.

 

Rose frowned. “He’s very out now, mum but I guess thats not cool. I’ll just use males and females in general.”

 

The pair chatted over several topic for hours with a copious amounts of tea and some tears. Hermione enjoyed talking so openly to her daughter, she was really growing into a young woman who had an amazing grasp on so many issues and had a passion for justice.

 

“I love it mum. I’m going to blow their minds and the girls of Hogwarts will be able to wear their skirts short without being called sluts!”

 

“You’re overexcited Rose but I’m glad you’re chasing to address this issue.” Hermione patted her daughter on the shoulder. “Also it’s late and you should go to bed.”

 

“Mum! I’m an adult!” Rose complained.

 

“Not till you pay rent.”

* * *

 

_September 1st_

"Students of Hogwarts. As many of you know, my name is Rose Granger-Weasley and I'm your new Head Girl.

When I was younger I used to resent my last name- it's too long and meant that my parents decided not to give me any pretty middle names. But I've recently learnt that my surname gives me strength as a woman because it is because my mum didn't take my dads name. I get to carry a part of her with me in my name always and I've always known that my mum and dad are equal. 

I want to talk to you today about sexism. I know that some of you will be thinking that witches and wizards are equal now. How does this still relate to me? 

Did you know that until a short while ago, my mum earnt less money in the ministry than men doing exactly the same job? That was a commonplace practice and is still happening all over the wizarding world. Is that fair? Is that equality? This is why we need feminism.

Here at Hogwarts our attitudes to our are sexist. Sure, times have changed and girls are allowed to wear trousers and vice versa but why are girls who chose to wear their skirts shorted labelled sluts and those who chose to wear them longer labelled prudes? Why is the way a girl is dressed suddenly related to how much sex she is or is not having? Why is wanting to have sex seen as a problem for women, but not for men? Why do boys feel like they can discuss this in public and humiliate girls? This is something that I have personal experience of and it's something that needs to stop. This is why we need feminism.

When I came out as bisexual I was not taken seriously. It has been labelled a phase by many of you. When I have been dating girls it has been seen as some sort of elaborate plot to get boys. Please. Do not flatter yourselves. But, when my male friend came out as bisexual, he was instantly assumed to be gay and in denial. Why do you think that a relationship is more valid if a man is involved? Women are capable for providing all they need in a relationship without a man but this isn't automatically assumed and acknowledged. This is why we need feminism.

I could go on and will continue to talk about these issues over the year.

I'd also like to point out that girls have periods and it's not dirty and shouldn't be hidden! 

I'd love for this year to be the one where we open a dialogue. I'd love for us to discuss gender openly and call eachother out when we're sexist. Feminism benefits all genders. We need to work hard to ensure that everyone feels accepted, equal and safe. Especially in our world, where we have to live in secret, we must have equality. I am proud of both my surnames and I am proud to call myself a feminist. I hope you will join me in striving for a more equal Hogwarts."


End file.
